1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for exercising and training of animals, especially horses, in a confined space. More particularly, it relates to a preferably horizontal endless belt of flexible material, the upper portion of which is supported by a plate, and at each end of the plate lead over drums of which at least one is driven with an adjustable speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By known apparatuses of the kind referred to the endless belt is generally made of rubber, the surface of which is channelled to ensure proper friction between the feet of the animal and the belt, and which within the area where the animal is running generally is supported by a number of closely placed small rollers. These apparatuses, however, have the drawback that the surface on which the animal is running as to its physical properties, in different ways differ from that of the ground f.inst. a turf, on which the animal is normally moving. Firstly, it can even by a close positioning of the supporting rollers not be avoided that they will be sensed through the belt during use of the apparatus and result in a continued unnatural movement of the toe-joints. It has, therefore also been proposed to replace the rollers by a smooth plate on which the belt is sliding.
Secondly, it must be taking into account that a hoof at the moment it hits the ground will have a certain forward movement in relation to the ground. The experience has yielded that by using a rubber-belt notwithstanding the elasticity of the rubber, this relative movement will be stopped too sharply causing unnatural and injurious stress on the toe-joint. In order to obtain optimal result of the training it is of importance that the surface, on which the animal is running has elastic properties corresponding most exactly to those in the nature. Furthermore, it is important that the velocity of the belt can be continuously adjusted quickly and precise.